


A Slow Plan of Seduction

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Bill has a plan.





	A Slow Plan of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Inell at Florahart's request, using the prompt 'calibration'.  


* * *

_Seduce her mind, and the rest will follow_ , one of Bill’s human coworkers had advised him once, back in the day. It had seemed to work then, wooing and then winning Fleur Delacour with the promise of English lessons. Even though he and Fleur had eventually parted ways, they remained good friends.

He hoped it worked again this time as well, though rather than English lessons he’d begun with meeting for coffee and debating various issues, then progressed to attending lectures on Egyptian magic and magical art museums and late nights helping with research.

Now, he hoped, it was time to move on to step two of his plan.

Bill stood back, looking at the table and tugging at his earring as he considered the setting. Nothing too fancy or ostentatious, though he thought the lace tablecloth might be a bit too much. He didn’t want to arouse suspicion, not at this critical juncture. Pulling out his wand, he Banished the tablecloth, leaving the plates and cutlery intact, and studied the effect. The polished wood of the tabletop gleamed in the mellow light of the strategically placed candles, contrasting nicely with the plates and cutlery.

Much better.

Turning his head when someone rapped softly at the door, Bill smiled and used his hands to smooth the front of his white button-down Oxford, then tucked a loose strand of bright hair behind his ear. Sparing one final glance toward the table, he went to answer the door.

“Hermione,” he greeted, giving her a peck on the cheek. “You look lovely as always.”

“Hush, you,” she replied, returning the peck and entering the flat after Bill stepped aside. She turned as he closed the door, her brows knitting when she took in his appearance. “You’re not dressed,” she noted.

Glancing down at his shirt, faded jeans and bare feet, Bill shrugged. “My mistake,” he said self-deprecatingly. “I didn’t realise until today that the lecture we were supposed to attend isn’t until _tomorrow_ night; and I’d already left work before I had a chance to tell you.” He gave her an equally self-deprecating smile. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had days where you’ve gone about thinking it’s still Tuesday even though it’s really Wednesday.”

“Well, yes,” Hermione admitted with a small smile of her own. “It’s happened once or twice.” She looked past him, seeing the elaborately set table for the first time. “I see you already have plans for this evening. I’ll go before your company arrives.”

“She’s already here.” Bill managed to keep a straight face at Hermione’s gobsmacked expression. “I figured if I was going to be too late in telling you I got the date wrong for the lecture, the least I could do was make it up to you so it wasn’t a wasted trip.”

“You didn’t have to do that!” Hermione’s gaze cut again toward the table, the faintest tinge of pink suffusing her cheeks. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you did this on purpose.”

Bill guided her to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit. “What if I did?” he asked. “You have to admit it makes a nice change from attending lectures and workshops and discussions. Seriously, Hermione, which is better: a lecture or fettucine alfredo and a nice glass of wine?”

“Oh, when you put it like that…” Hermione smiled up at him, but judging from the pulse he saw fluttering in her throat, Bill knew tonight was going to be a great success.


End file.
